villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Villain Medley
"Movie Villain Medley" is an a cappella song by YouTube musical artist Jon "Paint" Cozart, featuring parodies of "Poker Face", "Bad Romance", "Paparazzi", and "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga, for the movie villains The Joker from The Dark Knight, Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise, Hans Landa from Inglorious Bastards, and Fox from Wanted, respectively. The song was later extended to include a parody of "Born This Way" for Voldemort from the Harry Potter franchise. Lyrics Original = I started as a nobody and grew up as a freak My dad drank booze, my mom smoked pot, I had poor physique But now I'm running Gotham 'cause that Bat's delirious I shoot up all the good guys asking, "Why so serious?" Can't read my, can't read my No they can't read my Joker face 'Cause I'm a psychopathic killer Can't read my, can't read my No they can't read my Joker face I even killed the fat bus driver Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, I'm wearing black space pants I'm wearing space pants! My name is Vader and I'll blow up your world I'm your dad and I wear black space pants I am the Sith Lord and I'll never be loved I'm his dad and I wear black space pants Obi-Wan Kenobi I'm wearing space pants Yeah! The Jew hunter's here Yeah, I'm smelling the fear Some may call me cruel but I got beat up in high school So I take it out on every single Jew throughout Germany and France Now I'm a real bad man You're dead unless you somehow stop me 'Cause I'm a, I'm a Nazi Now I'm a master mind, I won't stop until those Jews are mine I'm Tarantino's man, I killed a girl named Anne Can't stop me 'Cause I'm a, I'm a Nazi Yo, I got a thing for shooting guys They're too distracted by my size I'm curving bullets and I'm sticking it to the man I'm flipping cars and looking hot 'Cause I got implants, gonna be okay Big big boob boobs Got implants don't get in my way I got big boobs Got implants I'll blow you away Big big boob boobs Got implants Got-got-got implants This is the Movie Villain Medley! |-| Extended = Voldemort is here My daddy told me when I was young, "You are just a big mistake." He left me stranded in an orphanage To hurt my friends and talk to snakes There's nothing wrong with loving who you are So I accepted evil in my veins I split my soul up into seven parts To put the mudbloods all in chains You'd better kneel down and pray 'Cause Voldy's seizing the day I've made a comeback, baby, and I'm born to slay All of you muggles are swine I've got no nose but I'm fine I am the dark lord, baby, and I'm born to slay Welcome to the the darker day Harry, Ron, Hermione Baby I was born to slay I will ake that Potter pay Voldemort is here to stay I am the dark lord baby and I'm born to slay I started as a nobody and grew up as a freak My dad drank booze, my mom smoked pot, I had poor physique But now I'm running Gotham 'cause that Bat's delirious I shoot up all the good guys asking, "Why so serious?" Can't read my, can't read my No they can't read my Joker face 'Cause I'm a psychopathic killer Can't read my, can't read my No they can't read my Joker face I even killed the fat bus driver Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, I'm wearing black space pants I'm wearing space pants! My name is Vader and I'll blow up your world I'm your dad and I wear black space pants I am the Sith Lord and I'll never be loved I'm his dad and I wear black space pants Obi-Wan Kenobi I'm wearing space pants Yeah! The Jew hunter's here Yeah, I'm smelling the fear Some may call me cruel but I got beat up in high school So I take it out on every single Jew throughout Germany and France Now I'm a real bad man You're dead unless you somehow stop me 'Cause I'm a, I'm a Nazi Now I'm a master mind, I won't stop until those Jews are mine I'm Tarantino's man, I killed a girl named Anne Can't stop me 'Cause I'm a, I'm a Nazi Yo, I got a thing for shooting guys They're too distracted by my size I'm curving bullets and I'm sticking it to the man I'm flipping cars and looking hot 'Cause I got implants, gonna be okay Big big boob boobs Got implants don't get in my way I got big boobs Got implants I'll blow you away Big big boob boobs Got implants Got-got-got implants This is the Movie Villain Medley! Gallery Images Snip20170706_3.png Snip20170706_4.png Snip20170706_5.png Snip20170706_6.png Snip20170706_7.png Snip20170706_8.png Snip20170706_9.png Snip20170706_10.png Videos Movie Villain Medley|Original Movie Villain Medley Lyrics (With Voldemort)|Extended Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Parodies Category:Solos Category:Live Action Songs